


Save Me in Your Arms

by NataliaWhite92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Generally high levels of hilarity, Post Easter, Soft Supercorp, domestic supercorp, like a lot of fluff, surprise, tossed in some crack as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/pseuds/NataliaWhite92
Summary: Sometimes surprises come in all shapes and sizes. And quantities.Lena comes home to some impulse acquisitions by her wife.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators Sweet & Soft Springtime Exchange 2020





	Save Me in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IHaveTheWrongGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/gifts).



> This is a gift for the amazingly talented and truly lovely (and of course a little cursed) Sunny. 
> 
> My beautiful friend, I was so happy to write this for you and glad you enjoyed it 💕💕

Ten years ago she had met Kara Danvers, the shy “oh no, I’m not a reporter,” blonde woman hiding behind her cousin's shoulder. As if the corn fed Kansas boy’s admittedly broad ones could conceal the hidden strength of the cardigan clad ones. Lena may not have known it yet, just how much this woman would change her life. How much Kara would reaffirm that moving to National City was the right choice. That Kara would be the one to show Lena that she could be more than just her family’s name. Back then Kara was just a pretty girl with galaxies in her eyes and a story Lena wanted to hear. 

Eight years ago Lena had womaned up and asked Kara on a date. It had taken months of pep talks in the mirror. Months of analyzing too long touches and lingering glances. Months of preparing herself for what turned out to be a reaction she couldn’t have imagined for all her supposed genius. The image of Kara blushing as the woman admitted with less than direct eye contact that she thought they had been dating for months now still made Lena smile all these years later. Lena’s laugh had filled her far too big, sterile apartment before she pulled Kara in for their first of thousands of kisses. 

Seven years ago she had moved out of that apartment officially and into one her and Kara had picked out together. The owning of the high rise repugnant really as she hadn’t spent time there in months. Returning originally for more clothes to bring to Kara’s slightly cramped but filled with feelings of home apartment until she stopped going back at all. She had lived in that apartment since she moved to National City. Thr obscene deposit she placed with her agent, before deciding to just buy the building, ensured it came fully furnished with the most high-tech, expensive appliances, a bed flown in from Sweden, and a cleaning crew who showed up bi-weekly to erase the dust from all the rooms she never even went into. She chose none of it and hated all of it. No. It wasn’t home. Home was what she had found with Kara. Home was their bedroom where she quickly filled the closet and when they couldn’t fit any more rolling racks she started stacking her clothes neatly in piles. Piles Kara tended to knock over when she was in a rush to go save the day. Home was stealing some of Kara’s clothes when she couldn’t be bothered to look for her own because Kara’s were softer anyways and then pretending that she never did such a thing. 

Five years ago she had proposed to Kara. She had found the ring that Kara had “hidden” in the bottom drawer of their bedside table. It was haphazardly pushed behind the menus for the favorite of the favorite food places that could be persuaded to open at all times of the night because of personal thank yous from Supergirl and a healthy donation to their establishment from Lena Luthor. She was sure Kara had something elaborate planned, involving personal and thoughtfully romantic aspects that mapped the years and milestones of their love. She knew that Kara, her beautiful and perfect girlfriend, would have practiced what she wanted to say and still probably fumbled it with her rambling tangents and easily distracted nature. She knew it would have make her cry. She knew. But when Kara came home hours later and Lena was still sitting with a Korean barbecue menu in one hand and the open ring box in the other, tear tracks dried onto her cheeks at the realization that maybe she could find happiness that lasts, none of the things she knew would have happened did. Instead Kara picked her up and laid her down on the bed, super speeding her way through changing out of her suit into the softest of shirts (Lena’s that she pretended not to notice Kara stole four years ago at a movie night) and sleep shorts adorned with fluffy sheep in Supergirl capes that Lena had specially made for Christmas last, and pulled Lena into her arms. She laid with her head on Kara’s shoulder while Kara whispered softly the visions she had of their life together. Their future. Lena cried more but once the tears had dried up and softer lips pulled her own chapped ones close she told Kara yes. Then again with her tongue did she spell it on the superhero’s stomach. Then again when she held the eyes of the woman she loved before kissing her inner thigh. Then again after they had finished and were laying together trying to catch their breath. She told her yes again and again that night and the days after. 

Four years ago they had gotten married. It was a simple ceremony, the two choosing to have an intimate wedding under the sun that incorporated the blessings of Rao and the simple elegance of their love. Lena didn’t have her father to walk her down the aisle, and the idea of asking Lex (if she could get the maximum security guards at the prison to even allow him out) turned her stomach. It wouldn’t be her Lex, she held that one in her mind and heart and he was with her even as she walked herself down the aisle. Or would have, if not for one Samantha Arias who met her at the beginning of her march. With a kiss to the forehead and a gentle squeeze of her arm she became a borrowed strength that even Lena didn’t know she needed. Clean lines of her suit emphasizing the femininity and power that was her best friend. A gold shirt molded to her body beneath the lapels of her jacket. They made it without issue to the front, Sam kissing her once more and whispering words that Lena wouldn’t actually hear until later that night. The moment she saw Kara coming toward her, a midnight blue suit with gold accents and the family crest displayed proudly on her chest, she lost her breath. She lost her words. Lena saw her and loved her more powerfully than she could have imagined possible. A Super and a Luthor, who would have thought?

Lena would like to think that she had grown to love her wife even more since that moment. Continuing to learn about her and sharing moments of their lives both big and small. The attacks that had left Kara almost lifeless in the street. Lena thinking her heart would cave in upon itself in an implosion of shattered glass and stabbing pain. The times of bandaging the scrapes and bruises that happened when Kara blew out her powers. The kisses she laid on the rare injuries as if she could siphon the pain out of Kara into her own body and willingly would if given the chance. The vacations where Kara flew all of her laptops, phones, and other sneaked in ways of staying in contact with Jess and Sam at L-Corp back to National City and kissed her pouts away. The mornings where they would wake up, two parenthesis curling toward each other; their foreheads and knees touching and the sun lighting up Kara’s face who always somehow woke up smiling. 

The touches that Lena learned meant “I love you” louder than the words ever could. When Kara would leave a room to get something to drink and instead of using her super speed she would walk slowly past Lena just so she could caress her cheek and boop her nose. When she had a headache from sitting at her desk for too long and Kara would show up, inexplicably, and work out the knots in her shoulders, laying a kiss on the knob at the top of her spine before speeding off. When she would reach for Kara’s hand while they were both working on the couch, deadlines to meet and projects to review, and Kara would look at her with questions in her eyes and then smile because sometimes she liked to just reach for Lena too. Cooking together where Kara would whip past her and steal pieces of food before it had properly cooled and Lena would threaten her with a spatula pointed menacingly but never able to hold her stern expression against those puppy dog eyes. They were happy, and Lena, upon being asked, would have easily said she knew her wife enough to not be surprised much anymore by things she did. Good thing she hadn’t bet money on it.  
____________________________________

She hears the ping of her cell phone but ignores it. She’s so close to working out this problem with the prototype R&D sent that she doesn’t want to be distracted. She ignores the second and third alert as well but when it gets to six her focus is all but completely lost. She picks up the offending phone and is met with a string of messages from her wife. 

“I flew past a woman walking her cat earlier that looked EXACTLY like the picture of your great aunt’s new granddaughter but when I went back they were gone” followed by a string of emojis that Lena was sure conveyed Kara’s tumult over not being able to pet the exceedingly furry cat (if it looked anything like her new cousin) was the message from this morning that Lena hadn’t been able to get to yet. 

“You seem busy so just don’t freak out okay?” 

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“You won’t even notice really.” 

“I just didn’t know how to say no.” 

“This is not coming out right. Just come home when you can and we can talk.” 

“Also, can you pick up some milk. And sign for the deliveries, I can’t really leave right now.” 

Years ago a therapist who turned out to be for the most part misguided and unhelpful had surprisingly taught Lena a breathing technique she still employed sometimes. Like now. When her wife had done… something. 

Something she can’t even begin to imagine really. She breaths in and holds while messaging Chloe (Jess’s replacement after promotion) to cancel her appointments for today. The air trapped tight, inflating her lungs as the sound of her heart beating faster rages loudly in her ears. She releases once she has reached the end of her count, eyes closed but listening to the papers rustling in front of her at the expulsion of air. Sending Chloe a second message with her next intake to clear the rest of her week. She doubts when it comes to her wife’s evasive behavior she will be back to work anytime soon. As this breath is released through the circle of her lips she debates calling Kara but decides against it and upon the completion of this well practiced relaxation measure (that is sure to be ruined the moment she walks in her front door) clears her desk and heads to the elevator. 

She drives home on the Kawasaki ER-6f that Alex recommended (the perfect combination of adrenaline inducing speed that brings her back to her rebellious phases of youth and sleek sexy lines that made Kara double take when Lena first came home with it and took off the helmet; shaking out her hair and watching her wife’s eyes darken) and plays a game she hasn’t in years. She tries to come up with the most ridiculous things Kara could have possibly done, thus preparing her for the (hopefully) less insane thing she actually did:  
Announced to the world she’s Supergirl  
Broken into Roswell and stolen the alien that they probably had been hiding for decades  
Decided to give up her career as a journalist and pursue the, once joked about, option of being a clown in a traveling carnival  
Had a hankering for some kind of food but couldn’t decide so she ordered from every place in the city  
Kidnap the theoretical physicist who tore apart Lena’s most recent paper in ways that both didn’t make any sense and were not related to the subject matter at all but was instead a thinly veiled attempt to stir her ire and bring publicity to the ludacris theory he was currently working on so Lena could give him a piece of her mind 

She smiles to herself as she signs for the rather surprising amount of deliveries and imagines just how she would express her opinions to the Neanderthal in ways his tiny brain could understand. Sometimes it couldn’t be help when her Luthor snuck out. 

Her smile is replaced with abject shock as she opens the door to their house and a flash of yellow fluff streaks through her legs and out toward the steps. 

“Lena! Grab him!” Kara yells from further inside. 

By the time she turns around the little bugger has made its way down the steps and is jetting with impressive haste down the sidewalk. Lena drops her bags and coat, the heavy clunk of the laptops and books in her soft case making her cringe momentarily before hustling after the tiny being. Steps made sloppier by the pencil skirt, she loses the first shoe two strides in and flings the second just in time to catch the tiny creature before it runs into the street. The tiny fuzzy creature. The soft and now chirping creature who she swears is glaring at her for foiling its escape. She doesn’t bother picking up her things as she makes her way back into the house and towards the sure to be entertaining explanation that awaits her in the living room. 

“You’re a few days late, darling, Easter was last weekend,” she chuckles, her previous scenarios seeming overblown in the worst of ways now that she realizes Kara just brought home a chick. It isn’t until she is standing in the doorway of her previously clean and orderly(ish she is living with Kara Danvers after all) living room that she hears the cacophony. 

“Don’t freak out...” Kara tries. Lena’s sure it’s in what’s meant to be a reassuring voice and tone but her brain doesn’t even process what her eyes are taking in much less the words coming from her wife’s mouth. 

“Kara…” she tries, her mouth falling open again and again as she reaches for the next word that taunts elusively beyond her grasp. 

“Yes…” 

“Why are there hundreds of chicks and rabbits in my living room?!?” _____________________________________

It had taken two glasses of wine, a promise from her wife to do all the cleaning for the next decade, and a long hot shower after the daredevil chick had an accident on her now ruined blouse before Lena was able to actually hear the explanation as to how this came to be. 

“I was just looking at the puppies you know? The ones at that one pet store two blocks off from Noonan’s that gets them from shelters and helps them get adopted because I was sad about the cat and thought I could pet them for a little while before I had to go and then Mr. Ferguson was telling me about how he didn’t know what he was going to do with the bunnies and chicks that he hadn’t sold at Easter and how he didn’t even want to do it in the first place but he thought he would try because other pet places carry them for the holiday and his wife thought it was a good idea but he won’t be doing it again. And there were so many and they were in these little cages with no one to love them and he said he didn’t know what he was going to do with them since he couldn’t find them all homes now that the holiday had long come and passed and I couldn’t leave them there Lena. I couldn’t.They’re just babies and I couldn’t let that happen. So I said I would take them. And then I went to other places and got the ones they had and I didn’t realize there were this many until I brought the last batch back…” 

Lena watches her wife, sitting on the floor with all the tiny critters crawling over her as she explains while also petting as many as possible at one time. Stroking their little heads and soft bodies. Tears in her eyes as she gets to the part about the crammed together cages and Lena loves her. She sets her wine down and leans forward to kiss Kara, making sure she doesn’t squish any of the many squirming wiggling critters running and hopping around between them. 

“You’re not mad?” Kara asks, kissing her back automatically while Lena feels the surprise coating her lips before they pull up so Lena can taste her smile. 

“No, I’m not mad. But we aren’t keeping them all.” 

She kisses the pout from Kara’s mouth and rolls her eyes playfully at the crinkle and whine Kara can’t help when Lena pulls back to sit down. She watches Kara set down one of the many chicks that are still surrounding them and reach for Lena’s hand. She doesn’t grab it, just lays her own on top of Lena’s open one and runs the pads of her fingertips on the palm of Lena’s, scratching softly a couple times before pulling back. “I love you,” she says without saying anything at all. 

Lena takes a sip of her wine and jumps a little when one of the braver bunnies hops into her lap, little whiskers vibrating as it sniffs. She brings it closer to her face, looking in its eyes as it scrunches its nose and shimmies its body back and forth, its cotton-tail butt wiggling. She takes a deep breath, looking at Kara making faces at the other animals that are so remarkably like the one this is tiny rabbit is currently pulling. The calm she was searching for earlier filling her with warmth as she continues to watch her wife share parts of her heart. 

“Hey Kara,” she says softly, settling the bunny in her lap and petting its indescribably soft fur. 

“Hmm?” Kara hums, lips lifting into the smile that starts Lena’s every day. 

“Maybe we _can_ keep a couple.” 

Kara’s laughter fills her ears and she is but helpless to not join in.  
___________________________________

Years later when Lena picks their daughter up under the arms out of the crib she is quickly becoming too big for she likens it to holding a chicken beneath its wings, something she’s had years of experiences with now. She decides not to share this revelation with Kara; some things being too weird to even tell your spouse. 

“Come on, my little plucked chicklette,” she murmurs softly to the baby who blinks her eyes sleepily at her. The galaxies she once saw in Kara’s mirrored back by their dark haired, ringlet strewn little girl. A true mix of the best of both of them, the curiosity she feels pull deep within her own self beginning to emerge paired with the smiles and sunshine that fills her wife. “Let’s go see what your mama is up to?” 

The baby gums happily at the sound of Lena’s voice as she walks them out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> As always check me out on tumblr: Nataliawhite92 
> 
> Hope it made some of y’all smile in these trying time. Be safe 💕


End file.
